1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a magnetic element, a skyrmion memory and an arithmetic processing unit.
2. Related Art
There are DVD+RWs as an example of devices in which data is recorded by applying thermal energy. With the appearance of blue lasers, the memory capacity of DVD+RWs used in an image recording apparatus has increased dramatically to several tens of GB s. DVD+RWs use phase-change memories that allow rewriting (Patent Document 1).
In case of a phase-change memory, when writing information therein, a part of a material such as GeTe is caused to shift from the crystal phase to the amorphous phase by local heat. Resistance changes between a low resistance state in the crystal phase and a high resistance state in the amorphous phase are utilized as bit information (Patent Document 1).